


Beyond Reason

by Thighkyuu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: me just venting, mention of dying like once lmao, reader swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Reader gets angry after hearing Mammon needlessly insulted again
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/GN!Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	Beyond Reason

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo more self-indulgent content

It was your sixth month in the Devildom, and you were angry.

You were sitting at a dinner table, surrounded by the seven brothers. It was supposed to be some sort of special occasion, some private celebration, but you weren’t in a celebrating mood. You were too busy listening to the conversations around you. There was the usual chatter, and then there was the constant, incessant insults directed at Mammon. The demon in question was sitting next to you, moving his food around on his plate while he pretended not to be bothered by everything his brothers were saying. It filled you with rage so white hot that you were beyond reason. You might as well be the Avatar of Wrath yourself.

You’d gotten mad on Mammon’s behalf before, but he’d always told you to cool it before it got out of hand. He didn’t want you in trouble, starting trouble, or any variation of the two (unless the trouble was one of his schemes). But today, right this minute, you’re beyond reason. Your eyes are on Mammon, on the slump of his shoulders after a barrage of insults, on the dejected look in his eyes, on the way he’s arguing for the sake of arguing just to appear like he’s not hurt. Who knows how long these idiots have been alive, and the insults _still_ hurt him. You were going to kill something. You were going to kill _someone._

“Will you all _shut up!”_ Your voice, harsh and loud, cuts across all conversation at the table, effectively silencing even Lucifer. “Lay off Mammon for five fucking seconds, will you? What the hell did he do that was _soooo_ terrible that warrants this kind of- of verbal _abuse?_ He’s your _brother,_ for hell’s sake!”

“Y/N,” Lucifer's voice is deadly, but you keep going regardless.

“No! You will _listen_ to me! I’m sick of this bullshit; do you fucking dumbass demons not see just how badly you hurt him? Do you not understand what you’re doing? Do you not understand that Mammon is the avatar of greed?” Faces are turning red around the table, and the wide eyes and frantic glances of the others aren’t enough to stop your tirade. “He’s here because he loves you assholes, because he’s your brother. Avatar of greed means greedy in _all_ things. Greedy in money, sure, but greedy in other things, too. Greedy in love, especially. He has done nothing but support you fucking bastards as a brother, outside of his money-making schemes, and what do you do? You reward him with insults, with abuse. I would rather have Belphie kill me again than listen to this disgusting display for one more fucking minute!” You shove away from the table, knocking your chair out of the way as you storm out of the Demon Lord’s castle.

As soon as you reach the outside, you let out a screech of frustration, storming toward the House of Lamentation. Demons that would normally leer at you as you walked along the streets veered out of the way after one approached you and you didn’t hesitate to somehow punch him so hard that you broke his nose. You decide halfway back to the House, however, that you didn’t want to see any of the brothers’ stupid faces - except Mammon’s, anyway - for a good long time, and change directions, deciding to wander aimlessly for a bit to cool down.

You wind up buying a few rolls to eat from some random bakery and finding a tree to sit under in some kind of park, and busy yourself with clearing the notifications from your D.D.D.. You have several texts and missed calls from nearly everyone, and you angrily swipe away the notifications and skim through the texts without responding. You bite into the first roll a little more viciously than necessary, trying to calm down. You didn’t regret what you said, not at all, but you knew you were going to get chewed out later by Lucifer. Possibly Diavolo. And you weren’t looking forward to that particular bit at all.

As you take another bite of your roll, a crow lands beside you, cocking its head at you and cawing softly, eyes seemingly trained on your roll. You smile, pinching off a bit of the roll and tossing it to the crow, which gobbles up the offering and hops closer. You feed it another bite, this time out of your hand. It gladly accepts, then settles itself next to you.

“Nice of you to join me,” you smile once more, “it’s good to have some company right now.” It caws in response to your words, and for a moment you think it might understand, then you see it nudging the bag that the remaining rolls are wrapped in and roll (heh) your eyes. “Alright, alright, give me a minute.” You shove the remainder of the roll in your hand in your mouth, then pull out a second. You break off a piece of the new roll and hand it down to the crow. It ignores it, hopping up suddenly and snatching the whole roll out of your hand. “Hey!” You laugh, shaking your head. “No fair!” You grin, finally feeling the tension in your chest unravel a bit. “You remind me of Mammon,” your voice is fond as you watch the crow pick off pieces of the roll. You gently reach out to pet its head when a voice causes your head to swivel.

“Well, he oughta. He’s my familiar, after all.” Your eyes widen as you find Mammon standing in front of you, his hands shoved into his pockets. “So this is where you’ve been. I’m glad one of my crows found you before my brothers did, they’re pretty embarrassed after all the yelling you did.” His tone is unusually serious, and you sigh.

“I’m not sorry for what I said.”

“I know, Y/N.”

“I’m not going to apologize to placate them, either.”

“I know.” He moves closer and settles down beside you, his eyes following the crow as it eats more of the roll. “I wanted to say…” He trails off, struggling to find his words for a minute. “You didn’t have to stand up for me the way you did, ya know.” You glance over at him, and he’s looking at you now, eyes filled with something you could only describe as genuine love.

“Yes, I did.” He looks at you, gratitude in his eyes. The crow beside you flies up and lands on your head, gently tapping the top of your head. “You don’t deserve all the grief they give you, Mammon. Not one bit. You shouldn’t be constantly put down for who you are.”

“Y/N-” He starts, looking kind of nervous, a blush starting to form on his cheeks, “I-”

“There they are! Y/N!” Asmodeus’ voice cuts across Mammon, and the crow atop your head launches away with a startled caw. Mammon sighs, looking over in the direction Asmo’s voice came from. You glance over to see the rest of the brothers moving towards you, determined looks on their faces. You sigh.

“Do I _have_ to?” Beside you, Mammon grabs your hand, pulling you off the ground.

“Run now, deal later?” You turn your head to look at him, squeezing his hand.

“You want me to run away with you?” You tease him, grinning.

“Shut up, Y/N.” The brothers are closer now, and Mammon tugs you in the opposite direction. “C’mon. Let’s go scam someone outta their money.” you laugh as he pulls you along, ignoring the yelling of his brothers. 

You would deal with the others later; spending time with Mammon was your priority right now. You couldn’t escape them forever, you knew that. But you could take the time right now to chill out. They could be mad at you all they like, but it wasn’t going to change that you meant your words.

You loved Mammon, and by whatever powers that you could command, you would not see him degraded. Not ever again.


End file.
